


An old picture

by smittenwithsugden



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More comfort than hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/pseuds/smittenwithsugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Robert is upset and Aaron is comforting him, and he holds him tight</p>
            </blockquote>





	An old picture

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unbeta'd. So feedback is very much apprecciated.

„We need to get a move on if we want to make it to Vic’s in…“ Aaron stopped when he entered the room and saw Robert on the couch.

His shoulders were slumped and his head was hanging. He was looking at something but Aaron couldn’t see what it was.

“What’s going on?” he asked, his voice much softer than before.

Robert just shrugged his shoulders and Aaron sat down next to him.

And now he saw what Robert was looking at: It was an old picture. The edges were looking like they had been held a lot of times. It showed Robert as a little boy, 5 maybe 6 years old and he was on his Dad’s shoulders.

“I forgot I had this,” Robert said and his voice sounded so broken that Aaron instinctively scooted closer to him. “I just found it in an old book and I…I…just didn’t know I had this.”

Aaron bit his lip. They had talked about Jack a few times in the past and he knew that there was still a lot of stuff that Robert hasn’t worked out for himself yet, but he also knew that there was nothing really he could say. And so he just wrapped his arm around Robert and pulled him closer.

Robert let his head fall on Aaron’s shoulder and he buried his face in the crook of his neck. Aaron wrapped his second arm around him as well and somehow, even though Robert was much taller, they fit perfectly. 

So Aaron just held him tight, leaving a light kiss on his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at Tumblr: smittenwithsugden.tumblr.com


End file.
